


Costume Dance

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fictober 2018, Klancetober 2018, Link costumes, M/M, Matchmaking Friends, Normal!AU, They are all super nerds, What else is new, broganes, established klance, flustered bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dancing around their pining for weeks, and their friends are tired of it. When a costume dance comes up, they decide it's time to do something about it.





	Costume Dance

       "Hunk, I'm still not sure how you actually convinced me to come to this costume dance thing." Keith rolled his eyes. "Or how you talked me into wearing this..." He was wearing a red Link outfit and he looked down at it and smoothed his tunic down. 

       Hunk rolled his eyes right back at him. "Oh please. We all know you're a huge Zelda nerd, stop trying to deny it." Hunk had chosen an Earthbender costume, and together they looked pretty cool. Hunk spotted Shiro standing against a wall in a Ash Ketchum cosplay a couple yards away. "Keith, I found Shiro, come on," he said, tugging Keith along by his arm. 

       Shiro nodded in greeting when they approached. "Hi, guys. Hunk, Keith." He raised an eyebrow at Keith. "Nice Link cosplay. Bold choice, going for the red version," he teased. 

       Keith pulled down the cap a little bit and grumbled. "Nice Ash cosplay, Shiro." He leaned closer to Hunk. "This is why you don't get older brothers, they're such nerds." Hunk snorted and Shiro narrowed his eyes at Keith.

       "Why do I feel like that was a dig at me?"

       Keith shrugged and assumed an innocent expression. "Hm, that's an odd thing to think, don't you think, Hunk?" Hunk snickered behind his hand, turning his head in a feeble attempt to hide his laughter. 

       Shiro rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on-"

       "Hey guys!" Pidge bounded up to the group in an impressively executed Kim Possible costume. "What's the sitch?" She smirked at her own reference. Hunk high-fived her. 

       "Nice reference, Pidge!" He bent so he could talk into her ear. "Is the plan in place?"

       Pidge put a gloved hand to her chest in mock offense. "Who do you think you're talking to? Of course it is. He bought it hook, line, and sinker. He'll be here in a few minutes, so hopefully this will make them stop being idiots and just go out already."

       Hunk nodded and waited until Pidge had started asking Keith about his costume before catching Shiro's eye and nodding. Shiro smirked and watched the three teenagers head out onto the dance floor. It did not escape Shiro's notice that Keith kept glancing toward the doors even as he obligingly spun Pidge around. Then all of a sudden, Shiro saw Keith's eyes widen and his cheeks grow pink. He followed his gaze to see Lance had shown up in a very flattering blue Link costume. Shiro walked out to meet the group and not-so-casually nudge Keith, who returned the favor with a hearty glare.

       Lance walked up to them, grinning widely. "Hey everyone, sorry I'm-" he broke his sentence off and stared at Keith, weakly finishing his sentence, "-late."

       Hunk nudged Pidge and she hid her smile behind her hand. Shiro subtly high-fived Pidge behind their backs. 

       Keith shifted back and forth for a second. "I, uh... It looks like we picked the same, the same uh... We're both Link." He was clearly flustered and he was very obviously trying not to stare at Lance. 

       Lance nodded. "Yeah, it, um, it looks like we are. Cool. Yeah, cool, cool." He hesitated. "Red, er, red looks good on you." Keith looked down at himself as though he'd forgotten wheat he was wearing.

       "Oh. Um, thanks. Blue was a good choice, it suits you." Keith couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Lance. 

       Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro all shared an exasperated look. They'd been dancing around each other for weeks now.

       While Lance and Keith continued to stumble through a weak attempt at conversation, Pidge sighed. "Okay, I can't stand this anymore. Let's speed this up." With that, she walked over and then lightly knocked into Keith, sending him off balance. Keith tipped forward as he tried to regain his balance, but it was too late. He fell straight into Lance's arms.

       Shiro nearly choked at the shocked look on Keith's face as he processed what had just happened. Lance looked equally flustered, and Hunk shot Pidge a sort of impressed look. 

       Hunk caught Lance's eye and looked pointedly at Keith. Lance hesitated, but then he threw a flirty look on his face and looked down at a frozen Keith Kogane.

       "Looks like you...  _fell_ for me," Lance joked. 

       Keith extracted himself from Lance's arms with the other boy's help. "You have no idea."

       Lance's eyes went wide and his ears burned red. "Y-you can't just  _say_ stuff like that!"

       Keith froze and looked at Lance with a panicked expression. "Did I say that out loud?"

       Shiro facepalmed. "Honestly, these two..." he muttered to Hunk. 

       Hunk patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I know." Pidge threw up her hands in exasperation. 

       She moved to stand next to the two boys. Grabbing one of Keith's hands and one of Lance's, she placed them in a handhold and stepped back. "My work here is done."

       Keith looked like he was going to move away, but Lance made his decision and laced his fingers between Keith's. Now Keith looked like he was going to pass out. 

       Lance squeezed Keith's hand. "So, is this a... a thing, now?"

       "I, uh, I guess... If you want it to be, I mean..."

       Pidge put her head in her hands and groaned. Hunk patted her shoulder comfortingly. "I know, I know. You did good work, Pidge."

       "I try and I try..."

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten of Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
